The invention relates to a raw or uncooked food cutter.
German patent 22 60 358 discloses a raw food cutter in the form of a kitchen grater, which is made from a plastic injection moulding and has a frame with rectangular holes into which pass in the cutting direction teeth curved arcuately downwards from the cutting edge. Further teeth are provided on the back of the kitchen grater. Such a grater can be used for shredding vegetables, fruit, etc. whilst expending relatively little energy. The shredded product is largely separated in the form of thin strips or grated and mashed.
Admittedly the expenditure of energy is much less when using the aforementioned kitchen grater than with the other hitherto known graters, but is still too high in order to shred the product in a drawing movement, i.e. if the cutting edges of the knives are directed downwards.
DE-OS 35 00 495 discloses a kitchen appliance for cutting potatoes, particularly semi-cooked potatoes, in which there are double-edged plastic knives connected in one piece with the base plate in the form of two successively displaced transverse rows. In this kitchen appliance, the cutting edges of the knives are initially parallel to the cutting direction and are then bent concavely downwards. This kitchen appliance is particularly suitable for producing curl-like potato strips, if the potatoes are semi-cooked beforehand. This kitchen appliance is less satisfactory and requires more energy expenditure when used for dealing with raw food.
EP-OS 0 189 743 discloses a raw food cutter of the aforementioned type, which has in principle proved completely satisfactory. The problem of the present invention is to improve the manufacture and handling of said cutter in such a way that the cutting resistance is further reduced and manufacture is simplified and made less expensive.